IRRESISTÍVEL
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: Eles se conheceram e pela primeira vez em suas vidas tudo estava certo, o momento, o sentimento, a companhia. Era intenso e forte... Irresistível.


**

* * *

Título: **IRRESISTÍVEL 

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Casal: **Aoi x Uruha

**Banda: t**he GazettE

**Classificação: **NC-17, Romance, Lemon.

**Resumo: **Eles se conheceram e pela primeira vez em suas vidas tudo estava certo, o momento, o sentimento, a companhia. Era intenso e forte... Irresistível.

**Avisos: **1 – Esta estória é Slash: um romance entre dois homens e contém sexo explícito. PORTANTO, SE NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA.

2 – A estória tem dois momentos distintos: Um deles no Século XVIII e outro no Século XXI.

3 – Minha primeira fic deles, por isso vejam se me dão um desconto, ok?

**Beta: **Lady Anúbis  
**Disclaimer: **Esses homens lindos e talentosos não me pertencem, o que é uma pena, apenas tomo a liberdade e o atrevimento de me divertir com eles.

**Dedicatória: **Para minha **Querida Yume**, que me viciou nesses rapazes maravilhosos, me ensinou a jogar RPG e que me inspirou a escrever essa fic. Isso depois de me perguntar o que eu imaginava ao ver o Uruha lindo e maravilhoso com um aplique longo e cheio de cachos nos cabelos vestido com uma roupa que lembra os trajes do Século XVIII. Um visual de dar inveja ao Rei Sol. **YUME QUERIDA É PRA VOCÊ DE TODO MEU** **CORAÇÃO!** #aperta até pocar# Espero que aprecie.

IRRESISTÍVEL

O baile estava animado, mas Yuu já se entediava, sentia os olhos de "Sua Majestade", seu pai, sobre si e quase podia ler os pensamentos que se passavam na cabeça dele. Sabia que ele observava os filhos, tão diferentes entre si. O irmão mais velho era tão compenetrado, responsável, poderia sucedê-lo no trono no dia seguinte. Mas o mais jovem... Não se podia dizer o mesmo. A diferença de idade era tão pouca, mas eles eram como água e óleo. E parte da culpa era de seu pai, absolutamente dele, por mimá-lo demais. O pai o via como um rapaz alegre, atrevido, charmoso e "Sua Majestade" nunca conseguiria negar-lhe nada. A seu pedido ele os mandara estudar na França. Enquanto o mais velho se saíra brilhantemente, ele, Yuu, fora sofrível nos estudos, suas notas no mínimo passáveis, mas em compensação era popular. Não havia festa, jantar ou acontecimento social para o qual não fosse convidado. Não que o irmão mais velho também não fosse... Mas recusava a grande maioria dos convites, alguns por estar ocupado estudando para os exames, outros por que simplesmente não apreciava o evento.

Sabia que "Sua Majestade" não estava muito contente com ele. Como era o filho mais novo e o peso da coroa não estava sobre seus ombros, sempre lhe fizera todas as vontades e agora que tinham acabado os estudos tinham voltado ao Japão esperava que ele pelo menos fosse mais responsável. Seu irmão estava felicíssimo, nunca gostara mesmo dos costumes franceses, que considerava libertinos, mas Yuu que era considerado a alma de qualquer festa, estava ensimesmado. Sorriu enquanto se lembrava da vida que levava em Paris. E o que lhe restara agora que voltara era apenas o enfado e era por isso que estava acontecendo esse baile, por causa do seu tédio. Mais uma vez seu pai lhe fazia as vontades, organizando um baile de máscaras, com toda a corte caracterizada à moda francesa...

Yuu ria-se internamente, divertindo-se, vendo aquele povo todo desconfortável... Homens de peruca, sapato com salto, babados nas mangas e no colarinho, as mulheres de corpetes e espartilhos... Tudo para agradá-lo. Infelizmente isso não acontecia, não era a mesma coisa que nos bailes na corte francesa, mas era divertido observá-los desajeitados, os babados das mangas caindo sobre os pratos... HAHAHAHA... Muito engraçado. Havia mulheres muito bonitas, lindas mesmo, ele até ficara atraído por algumas, mas se as mulheres francesas eram mais liberais e coquetes, algumas quase libertinas, em seu país elas eram diferentes, prezavam pelo recato, pelo respeito. Mesmo assim dançara com várias, se amassara com algumas, mas não levara nenhuma delas para a cama. Não que não quisesse, mas... Sentia-se deslocado. Aoi amava o seu país, o seu povo com o seu jeito brando, recatado e respeitoso de ser, apenas sentia falta da agitação e do glamour faceiro da Europa.

Levantou-se, pedindo licença a seu pai, afastando-se do trono para circular pela festa. Passou por um dos criados, pegando uma taça de champanhe, as pessoas abrindo passagem para ele. Foi até uma das mesas, com algumas mulheres acomodadas e convidou uma das jovens para dançar. Sabia que ninguém negaria a ele o pedido para dançar com uma das moças, afinal era "Sua Alteza Real" quem estava solicitando a permissão.

Enquanto valsavam notava o rosto ruborizado da jovem, sabia que se devia ao fato de estar dançando com ele, por ser da família real. Percorreram todo o salão, e num dos volteios ele viu... Alguém sentado em uma das mesas, sozinho. A imagem o impressionou. Enquanto volteava pelo salão via essa pessoa em relances e a ansiedade para que a música acabasse e pudesse conhecer quem era, aumentava a cada compasso da valsa. E assim que os últimos acordes foram tocados, ele levou a garota até a mesa da família dela e fazendo uma reverência se afastou, saindo à procura da pessoa que chamou a sua atenção. Seus olhos buscavam pela figura com ansiedade e se arregalaram em deleite quando o avistou ainda sentado sozinho junto a uma das mesas.

Em sua face tinha uma máscara negra, o modelo era masculino, mas presa ao rosto, diferente do modelo que os homens costumavam usar presas a um suporte e cobria toda a testa e parte das bochechas, deixando o nariz e a boca descobertos, realçando os olhos escuros que observavam o salão, distraídos. Os cabelos loiro-escuros em cascata espalhados sobre os ombros, compridos e cacheados, contrastando com o colete de cetim cinza prata. O casaco de veludo negro debruado em prata sobre a cadeira vazia ao seu lado, combinava com a calça da mesma cor e textura. Tinha ciência de que estava com os olhos grudados nele... Sim, nele, era um homem, mas um homem muito bonito.

Aproximou-se da mesa devagar, ainda reparando em tudo que podia dele. O corpo encostado elegantemente no espaldar da cadeira, as pernas longas cobertas pelas calças justas e botas negras, displicentemente cruzadas, as mãos elegantes, de dedos longos adornados pelas jóias, uma descansando em seu colo e a outra sobre a mesa. Chega à frente da mesa e o cumprimenta.

- Boa noite...

- Boa Noite Alteza. – E a voz dele era baixa e musical. O jovem se levantou, fazendo uma reverência, indicando-lhe uma cadeira para que se acomodasse e sentando-se logo em seguida ainda sem acreditar que o próprio príncipe tivesse vindo falar com ele.

- Não precisa me chamar pelo título, acho desnecessária essa formalidade, meu nome é Yuu. E o seu...

- Takashima Kouyou, Alteza. – Baixou os olhos em respeito, como a educação exigia. – Meu pai ficaria estarrecido se eu me esquecesse do protocolo, da etiqueta social ou do respeito com que devo me comportar. – Ouviu a risada descontraída do príncipe. Olhou abertamente para o rosto lindo descoberto. Já ouvira muitos comentários e estórias. Sabia que ele e o irmão, herdeiro do trono, tinham passado alguns anos estudando no estrangeiro. Ele mesmo tinha morado por vários anos com seu pai, que era diplomata, na Alemanha. Não era muito conhecido pelas pessoas da corte... Então não podia imaginar o porquê de "Sua Alteza Real" vir falar com ele.

- Ele não está por aqui agora. – Yuu fez uma expressão de quem conta um segredo, colocando os cotovelos na mesa, entrelaçando os dedos de uma mão na outra e apoiando o queixo sobre elas, observando-o atentamente. – Portanto podemos deixar o protocolo de lado. Notei que você está sozinho e que parece familiarizado com os costumes europeus. Sua postura indica que está muito à vontade. – Yuu o olhava de cima a baixo, agora de perto e não podia deixar de perceber o quanto estava se sentindo atraído por ele e devorando-o com o olhar.

- Estou acostumado com os hábitos europeus. Morei vários anos com meu pai na Alemanha. Voltei para o Japão há seis meses. Quanto a estar sozinho... – Deu de ombros. – Saí muito criança daqui para viver em outro país, as pessoas não me reconhecem mais e não saio muito de casa. – Kouyou sentia os olhos dele sobre si. Estava acostumado a chamar a atenção, mas não esperava chamar a atenção Dele. Ainda mais pelos boatos que tinha escutado. Mas boatos eram somente boatos, não é mesmo?

- Sinto falta da agitação de Paris, da... Vida noturna. – Olhou para a mesa encontrando apenas um copo de água sobre ela. – Você não quer me acompanhar no champanhe? E talvez depois ao jardim para conversar, aqui está muito quente.

- Eu não bebo... – Olhou para ele timidamente, temendo ofendê-lo, mas sabendo que precisava sair pela tangente. – Eu... Não poderia acompanhá-lo no momento... Mas com certeza não faltará companhia a "Sua Alteza".

- Mas é só um champanhe leve... E por que não poderia me acompanhar? - Yuu levantou o queixo, arrogante, não gostou de ser contrariado, ainda mais duas vezes. - Sei que tem dezenas de pessoas nesse salão que poderiam fazer-me companhia, por que não você?

- Ficaria lisonjeado, mas... – Tremeu por sentir que sua recusa teve efeito contrário ao que desejava. – Hoje estou indisposto... Não seria boa companhia.

- Bem, se fica lisonjeado... – Levantou-se sorrindo malicioso, estendendo a mão na direção que desejava ir. – Podemos ir então... E sou eu quem julga quando uma companhia é boa ou ruim, e eu acho a sua muito afável. O meu jardim particular é para lá. – E esperou que ele se levantasse para acompanhá-lo.

- Bem... Se "Sua Alteza" insiste... – Percebeu que não havia maneira de dizer não. Levantou-se, evitando a proximidade. – Espere... Acho que eu ouvi alguém chamá-lo...

- Seja quem for pode ficar pra depois... – Não queria ver ninguém, queria apenas a companhia dele. – Vamos?

- Claro. – Desanimou por ver seu ardil falhar. – Como quiser.

- O que você fazia lá? Estudava, tinha algum hobby, praticava algum esporte? – O interrogava com avidez. – Ele conduziu o rapaz pelos corredores e salas do palácio, andando calmamente, ainda indagando sobre a vida dele na Alemanha.

- Nada demais... – Não queria se deixar envolver por ele. – Estudava... Praticava Hipismo...

- Nem uma... Namorada? – Os olhos brilharam perigosamente maliciosos – Um... Caso talvez? – Sentia que estava passando dos limites, mas imaginar aquela beleza toda nos braços de outro alguém o incomodava demais, para dizer o mínimo. – Ouvi falar que o povo alemão é quente!

- Desculpe "Alteza", esse assunto é muito particular. – Não queria em absoluto responder a tal pergunta.

- Você acha? – Arregalou os olhos com o recato demonstrado por ele, mesmo tendo passado tanto tempo fora, habituado como parecia estar com o comportamento liberal da Europa. – Vai querer me dizer que não ouviu nenhum dos comentários que correm sobre mim na corte... – Sorriu maldoso. – Por que eu sei o que comentam. – Saíram pelo portal, chegando ao jardim, caminhando até um banco de madeira rústico, onde se sentou obrigando-o a fazer o mesmo.

- Não sou de ficar ouvindo boatos. – Sentou-se, mas mantendo-se afastado. – Não acha que está meio frio aqui fora?

- Qual é o problema Kouyou? – Sentou-se o mais ereto possível, irritado com as esquivas do rapaz. - Estamos no verão e lá dentro está abafado. Aqui está bem fresco mesmo, mas não o suficiente para você dizer que está frio. Então posso presumir que dá sim ouvido aos boatos... E que acreditou em cada um deles...

- Ahn... Não quero ser indelicado "Alteza"... - Engoliu em seco ao dizer isso. - Não há problema nenhum, mas eu não entendo em quê minha pessoa possa interessá-lo...

- Eu... Também... Não sei... - Estava se sentindo meio chocado com a sua reação ao rapaz. Nunca se sentira tão fortemente atraído por alguém daquela maneira. Olhava-o, passeava seus olhos por ele todo e quase não resistia ao impulso de tocá-lo. Olhou para seu rosto, os cabelos anelados caindo pelos ombros e aquela máscara negra em sua face... Sentia uma comichão nos dedos clamando para tirá-la e apreciar seu rosto por inteiro. Seu corpo foi se inclinando para ele e foi chegando ainda mais perto...

- Eu... Talvez eu... – Kouyou foi se inclinando para trás, se afastando, assustado com o assédio tão insistente... Levantou-se de um pulo. – Eu realmente preciso ir Alteza.

- Não... – Yuu levantou-se rapidamente, tinha a sensação de se ele fosse não o veria mais. – Espere... – Segurou seu pulso, impedindo-o de sair, não podia ser ignorado assim.

- Solte-me, por favor, Alteza. – Tentava por todas as maneiras soltar-se, afastando-se às cegas. – Isso não está certo, Alteza, não vê?

Puxou e torceu o pulso com força, soltando-se repentinamente e se afastou alguns passos encostando-se ao muro de sebe atrás de si, afastando-se encostado nele, os olhos chocolate presos aos olhos negros. Suas mãos acharam uma entrada, passou por ela, vendo de relance que Yuu levantou e avançou em sua direção. Saiu andando a esmo entre a sebe, percebendo que era um labirinto. Estava escuro, no ar somente o som da festa, da orquestra que ainda tocava no salão. Seu coração estava aos pulos e não sabia se era por causa do que sentia ao olhar para ele ou se por causa do modo que ele agia consigo. Já tinha sido assediado e cantado antes, já tinha se interessado levemente por outros rapazes, mas nunca se envolvera com ninguém. Apesar de morarem na Alemanha seu pai era conservador, apegado aos costumes e tradições de sua terra natal e não aceitaria isso de maneira alguma. E agora que tinham voltado se deixasse se levar por uma loucura seria pior... Ainda mais com alguém da realeza... Seria um escândalo!

Parecia que aquele labirinto não tinha fim, virava para um lado e depois para o outro e de repente entrava num corredor sem saída. Dava meia volta e começava de novo, era ainda mais confuso por que o labirinto era em círculos, parecia que dava voltas sempre no mesmo lugar e estava longe de sair dali, por que não havia chegado ao centro do labirinto ainda e não conseguiria sair sem passar por ali. De repente saiu numa clareira circular grande e foi subitamente agarrado e prensado na sebe. Teria gritado se um corpo não o tivesse prensado e tomado sua boca de assalto num beijo espetacular.

Levantou as mãos colocando entre os corpos e tentando empurrá-lo para longe de si, para interromper o contato, para tentar recuperar um pouco do raciocínio. Mas tudo era em vão, mesmo por que se sua cabeça queria interromper, seu corpo queria o oposto, ele reagia ao beijo, às batidas aceleradas que sentia junto ao seu peito fazendo coro com seu coração que retumbava freneticamente, às mãos que seguravam nos seus braços, à perna que se insinuava entre as suas... Seus olhos arregalados viam a silhueta colada em si, os cabelos negros tocando em sua face, e passado o extremo choque seus olhos se fecharam. O tempo parecia suspenso.

E de repente sentia a brisa novamente tocar sua pele, sua boca estava livre, e sua respiração entrava e saía em arquejos, tão sofríveis quanto os do moreno à sua frente. Não conseguia ver direito as feições dele, mas não poderia esquecer-se do brilho de loucura e lascívia em seu olhar, do arrepio de prazer em seu corpo ao constatar que se sentia pela primeira vez à vontade nos braços de alguém e que não queria sair dali. Sentiu o hálito quente chegar aos seus lábios e desta vez seus olhos se fecharam antecipando o prazer do toque dele. E o beijo foi calmo, sensual e mesmo que fosse loucura, esta era doce. Seus braços ficaram livres e subiram pelo peito e se cruzaram no pescoço, enquanto sentiu as mãos que tocaram sua cintura, dando a volta no seu corpo e juntando-os ainda mais.

Seu raciocínio finalmente deu o alerta e ele o empurrou, o medo por ter cedido tão facilmente estampado no olhar, seu rosto balançando de um lado para o outro negando, negando as sensações, negando tudo e correu... Mesmo ouvindo o chamado atrás de si ele correu, tentando encontrar desesperadamente o fim daquilo, não descansando enquanto não chegou à saída. Encostou-se à sebe ofegante, esperando uns minutos para recuperar o fôlego. Então, resolveu que era hora de ir embora. Atravessou o jardim, entrando no palácio, tentando seguir pelo mesmo caminho que viera ao entrar no corredor dos aposentos pertencentes a "Sua Alteza". Subitamente uma porta se abriu e foi agarrado pelo pulso, sendo puxado para dentro.

oOo

Kouyou puxou e torceu o pulso com força, soltando-se repentinamente de sua mão, afastando-se alguns passos encostando-se ao muro de sebe, os olhos chocolate presos aos seus, negros como a noite. Arrastava-se pela sebe, e achou a entrada, Yuu viu que ele o olhou de relance e se levantou, avançando em seu encalço. Estava escuro, sem lua, no ar somente o som da festa, da orquestra que ainda tocava no salão. Tinha alguma vantagem de tempo no labirinto, mas Yuu tinha uma vantagem melhor, projetara o labirinto e conhecia cada curva e cada corredor. Seu coração estava aos pulos e não sabia se era por causa do que sentia ao olhar para ele ou do modo que o loiro agia consigo. Apesar de morar na França, distante dos costumes e tradições de sua terra natal, de não ter nada contra esse tipo de relacionamento, nunca tinha se interessado verdadeiramente por rapazes e nunca se envolvera com nenhum. E agora que tinham voltado, que tinha pousado seus olhos sobre ele, tinha uma vontade doida de deixar se levar por essa loucura, mesmo que isso resultasse em um escândalo!

O labirinto era em círculos, Yuu gostava de andar por ele devagar, distraído para pensar, e mesmo assim sempre achava que tinha chegado ao centro rápido demais. De repente saiu na clareira circular, e só teve que esperar. Subitamente ele apareceu e Yuu não conseguiu se controlar agarrando-o e prensando-o na sebe. Kouyou teria gritado se seu corpo não o tivesse prendido e tomado sua boca de assalto num beijo espetacular. As mãos dele se colocaram entre seus corpos, tentando empurrá-lo, para interromper o contato, talvez tentando recuperar um pouco de raciocínio. Mas tudo era em vão, mesmo ele querendo interromper, Yuu percebia que o corpo dele queria o oposto, sentia que reagia ao beijo, percebia as batidas aceleradas que faziam coro com seu coração que retumbava freneticamente... Suas mãos tocavam a face dele e o tempo parecia suspenso. E de repente sentiu a brisa novamente tocar sua pele, sua boca interrompendo o beijo, e sua respiração acompanhava a dele, entrando e saindo em arquejos, tão sofríveis quanto os do loiro à sua frente.

Yuu não conseguia ver direito as feições dele, mas não poderia esquecer-se do brilho doce e sensual em seu olhar, do arrepio de prazer em seu próprio corpo ao constatar que finalmente se sentia loucamente feliz nos braços de alguém e que não queria sair dali. Aproximou os lábios da boca dele novamente, sentindo o hálito quente chegar aos seus lábios, um estremecimento de luxúria antecipando o toque. E o beijo foi calmo, sensual e mesmo que fosse uma loucura, esta era doce. Suas mãos o tocaram na cintura envolvendo-o e Yuu sentiu os braços subirem pelo seu peito e se cruzarem em seu pescoço, enquanto o apertava ainda mais. De repente ele o empurrou, o medo estampado no olhar, seu rosto balançado de um lado para o outro negando, negando insistentemente e correu. Mesmo Yuu o chamando, o seguindo, ele correu. Então parou, sabendo que mesmo andando devagar ainda chegaria à saída primeiro, aquele era o seu labirinto e o conhecia como a palma de sua mão. Alcançou a saída com uma boa vantagem... Entrou no palácio, observando de longe, vendo quando ele saiu, encostando-se à sebe ofegante, esperando alguns minutos para recuperar o fôlego, atravessando o jardim, tentando seguir pelo mesmo caminho pelo qual o trouxera. Ficou no hall de seus aposentos esperando que ele chegasse até ali. Então abriu a porta e agarrou-o pelo pulso, puxando-o para dentro do aposento, para os seus braços.

Yuu agia impulsivamente. Tantas coisas passavam por sua mente, era impossível não comparar tudo o que já sentira com outras pessoas com o que sentia agora. Não estava fazendo nada que já não tivesse feito, mas era diferente. Por que se sentia diferente. Suas emoções sempre foram superficiais, era divertido, mas frio, controlado, inflexível, nada o abalava nem o interressava por muito tempo. Era por isso que nunca se fixava em ninguém. No fundo de seu coração sabia que precisava de mais, mas nunca havia encontrado alguém que o fizesse sentir... Até agora. Simplesmente as coisas haviam saído do controle, e sinceramente ele não se importava com isso, ele só queria sentir! Sentir que estava vivo. O abraçou fortemente, mantendo o corpo quente colado ao seu, sua boca colando-se à dele. Seus lábios formigavam e se deliciavam com aquela boca, nada que já tivesse provado se comparava àquilo. Era doce, macia e quente...

- Alteza... Pare, por favor. – Gemeu as palavras com os lábios dele sobre os seus.

- Yuu... – Mordiscou o lábio inferior e o chupou...

- O... O que? – Mal conseguia falar, ofegante como estava.

- Yuu... É o meu nome. – Falou ainda o prendendo entre seus braços. Lambeu os lábios pedindo por um contato maior. – Não posso... Não quero parar...

Kouyou entreabriu os lábios para responder e teve sua boca invadida pela língua ansiosa. Yuu explorou todos os recantos da boca dele, e depois, depois tocou a língua dele também, fazendo um choque percorrer o corpo de ambos. Mas o ar foi acabando e eles tinham que interromper o beijo.

- Y-Yuu... – E suas mãos estavam no peito dele, tentando afastá-lo. – Isso... É uma loucura... – Sentia os lábios do moreno em seu pescoço, a mão em seu cabelo, puxando com força, fazendo com que sua cabeça se inclinasse para trás e para o lado, abrindo um espaço maior para que pudesse beijar e lamber.

- É... É loucura... A loucura mais ajustada da minha vida. – Moveu-se ainda agarrado a ele, entrando em seu quarto, soltando os cabelos para bater a porta, prensando-o contra ela. Olhou nos olhos escuros por detrás da máscara. – Pela primeira vez sinto algo verdadeiro e quero viver isso até o fim, quero sentir na plenitude, quero sentir-me completo.

Kouyou não dizia nada, completamente aturdido. Não sabia o que fazer, como agir e não conseguia deixar de pensar que se sentia da mesma forma, que via os sentimentos dele espelhados em si mesmo. Tinham se conhecido há pouco mais de duas horas... Isso era aterrador! Ele olhava em seus olhos com uma intensidade devastadora. A mão dele tocou em seu rosto, seguiu seus traços e chegou à borda da máscara negra, os dedos segurando a borda e se preparando para tirá-la.

- Não... – A palavra não foi mais que um sussurro.

- Por quê? – Sua mão parou na intenção, esperando por uma resposta. – Quero ver você.

- Por que... Por que vai se tornar real... Vai deixar de ser um sonho maluco e se tornar um fato.

- Já é real. – Segurou a mão dele e colocou sobre seu coração. – Sente...? Uma realidade assustadora, eu sei, mas eu a quero mesmo assim. E quero que ela tenha um rosto. – Segurou a beirada da máscara e a levantou pela borda puxando-a lentamente para cima e descobrindo o rosto dele, deixando-a cair aos seus pés. Seu coração parou por um instante e seu fôlego se foi. – Lindo!

Yuu olhava para o rosto de pele branca e aveludada, a testa proporcional, as sobrancelhas desenhadas e finas, os olhos grandes e amendoados, castanho escuros, ornados pelos cílios longos, o nariz reto e delicado, os lábios cheios e rosados. Os cabelos longos e anelados emolduravam o rosto de traços delicados. As bochechas ficaram levemente rosadas com sua exclamação, os olhos dele se abaixaram desviando-se dos seus. Yuu estava encantado, imaginava que ele fosse bonito, mas não tanto assim... Tinha a nítida sensação de que Kouyou se sentia da mesma forma que ele, mas estava com muito medo, estava muito assustado com a intensidade de tudo aquilo. Todas as emoções se misturavam naqueles olhos escuros. Yuu afrouxou o aperto dos braços, deixando as mãos o enlaçarem pela cintura e subirem pelas costas, acalmando-o.

- Vem aqui... – Segurou em sua mão puxando-o, sentando com ele aos pés da cama, na beirada, um de frente para o outro. – Eu também nunca me senti assim... Mas eu não quero fugir, eu quero isso, quero...

- Mas... Pense nas conseqüências! – Uruha parecia ver as imagens do escândalo passando em sua mente, os olhos arregalados e temerosos. – Minha família... Sua Majestade... Seu pai...! – E sua voz era apenas um murmúrio. – Você nem me conhece!

- Eu pensei! Mas o que importa pra mim é como eu me sinto e pela primeira vez sinto que tudo está no lugar certo. – Yuu queria que ele entendesse... – Quando o vi... Foi como se tivesse encontrado o que estava procurando.

Os olhos castanhos serenaram. Sua mente consentindo com o que seu corpo pedia insistentemente. Sabia que se sentia da mesma forma. Como se tudo estivesse perfeito. O momento, o sentimento, a companhia...

- Não posso desistir, entende...? Pela primeira vez alguma coisa faz sentido pra mim. Fez sentido no momento em que o vi no salão e acho que você sente o mesmo... Não sente...? – Kouyou aquiesceu, sua expressão um pouco mais calma.

Yuu aproximou os dedos do rosto dele, que ainda se mostrava apreensivo. Percorreu os traços suaves com sutileza no toque, observando-o fechar os olhos apreciando a carícia, das pálpebras descendo pelo nariz, chegando o corpo para mais perto dele, afastando os longos cabelos do rosto, colocando as mechas longas atrás das orelhas. Aproximou a face, seus lábios acompanhando o toque de seus dedos, apenas roçando na pele aveludada, tocando de leve ao chegar à boca, a respiração de ambos se acelerando pela expectativa, o fôlego quente se misturando. Sua mão saiu de seu colo, pousando sobre o joelho dele, apalpando devagar a coxa apertando de leve, até a cintura.

- Posso...? – E a pergunta carregava tantos significados... E ainda assim uma única palavra era esperada, por que apenas ela definiria aquela situação...

O sim quase inaudível foi soprado sobre seus lábios... E fez com que uma alegria imensa o tomasse por inteiro, sua boca cobrindo a dele com imensa ternura. Fez com que sua mão encontrasse o primeiro botão de muitos, enfileirados no colete de cetim bordado, e sem hesitação abrisse um por um. As mãos dele se apoiaram em seus ombros sustendo o corpo tenso pela apreensão do que ia acontecer ali daquele momento em diante. Susteve-o pela cintura tirando as mãos de seus ombros, para que o colete deslizasse pelos braços e pousasse no colchão. Levou a mão ao jabô, preso em torno do colarinho engomado, desamarrando o nó e largando-o no chão aos seus pés. Desatou os laços que prendiam o colarinho e os punhos da camisa larga, puxando-a de dentro da calça justa, a mão subindo por baixo dela, tocando a pele quente, provocando um leve arquejo no corpo preso em seus braços, dedos leves passando pelas costelas, arrepiando a pele por onde passava até o peito...

Os gemidos escaparam das gargantas em uníssono, evidenciando o desejo latente nos dois. As suas mãos no corpo dele, uma o sustentando pela cintura, a outra apoiando as costas, deitaram-no no colchão e a boca desceu pelo queixo, pelo pescoço, descendo pelo corpo ainda coberto pela camisa, passando pela calça, os quadris cobertos, coxas... Desamarrou as botas negras e tirou-as. Seus dedos subiram pelas pernas cobertas com o tecido e chegaram à braguilha apertada e abriram os botões, enquanto Yuu se acomodava ao seu lado, seus lábios então voltando à boca entreaberta, que buscava o ar sofregamente. Prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes, mordiscando, para depois chupá-los encantado com seu sabor.

Seus dedos abriram o quarto botão, afastando o tecido que prendia o membro teso, passando delicadamente sobre a pele sensível, umedecida pelo desejo que Kouyou mal conseguia refrear. O dedo esfregou-se de leve sobre a ponta, na abertura que vazava fluído, espalhando-o por toda a pele delicada da glande, movimentando a pele com a ponta de seus dedos, expondo a glande sensível, ouvindo os gemidos leves que deixavam os lábios junto de seu pescoço. Tocou-o com mais firmeza, a palma massageando a extensão de leve, os dedos contornando o membro e se fechando sobre ele, arrancando um gemido alto do rapaz preso em seus braços.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh... Y-Yuu... – E o resto das palavras eram ininteligíveis, apenas os gemidos curtos e roucos entremeados a elas eram coerentes...

Kouyou não estava preparado para uma sensação tão forte, virou-se para ele, ambos deitados na cama... Agarrando-se aos ombros dele. A mão de Yuu desceu por suas costas e entrou por baixo do tecido da calça... Puxando-o contra seu próprio corpo.

- Isso... Vem pra mim... – E Yuu o apertou contra si, sentindo a perna dele o enlaçar pela cintura...

oOo

Aoi abriu os olhos, a imagem diante de si ainda borrada, a boca se abrindo num longo bocejo... Um corpo quente sendo apertado pelo seu braço junto a si. A respiração ritmada contra seu peito, os longos cachos caídos sobre seu braço meio dormente que o enlaçava passando por baixo do corpo dele, na cintura. Sua mão livre sobre o quadril nu, a sua visão ainda embaçada, mas o tato e o cheiro do corpo colado ao seu era inconfundível... Estava arrepiado... Sonhara, e o sonho fora quente, seu membro desperto, firmemente encostado em Uruha, que ainda dormia. Mas o seu desejo era implacável... A mão no meio do cabelo longo enrolou-se nos cachos puxando a cabeça loira para trás e sua boca cobriu a dele, a língua forçando gentilmente os lábios que instintivamente se abriram para recebê-la, a mão obscena acariciando as nádegas e se enfiando entre elas acariciando-o mais intimamente. O loiro foi despertando do sono profundo e jogado no meio daquela sucessão de carícias enlouquecedoras, a fricção do abdômen de Aoi no seu despertando o seu pênis, apertado contra o dele.

- Huuuummmm... A-Aoi... Hum... – E o loiro mal conseguia falar, perdido entre o sonho e a realidade, no meio da avalanche de sensações que sempre o dominava quando o moreno o agarrava daquela forma. – Ah... Gostoso... Hum...

- Você é... Ahhh... Tentador... – E Aoi mordia e puxava os lábios dele com os dentes, os olhos chocolate ainda fechados pelo sono, mas o corpo sendo desperto pelo desejo, começando a entrar no ritmo frenético que o moreno impunha. – Se esfrega... Em mim... Huuummm...

Os lábios foram descendo pelo pescoço do loiro, beijando e mordendo a pele delicada, deixando-a vermelha, marcada pela voracidade, arranhada pelo piercing. Aoi soltou-lhe as nádegas e pegou no pênis dele, agora duro de tesão, que se esfregava no seu, a mão apertando e começando o movimento de vai e vem, ordenhando o pênis úmido, tão excitado quanto o seu. Abriu a mão, movimentando o quadril e alinhando os dois membros, segurando-os e manipulando-os juntos, descendo a boca do pescoço e lambendo a pele de porcelana, até alcançar os mamilos e lamber e beliscar com os dentes deixando-os rígidos e prontos para seus lábios.

- Ahhhmmmm... Yuuuu... – O gemido foi quase um uivo, tamanha a sensação dos membros se esfregando e sendo manipulados juntos e aquela boca impiedosamente deliciosa sobre seu peito... – Hummm... Isso... Adoro... Ahm... Quando você... Chupa meu peito... Ahhh... Ahhh... Desse jeito... Huuuummmmm... E quando... Toca em mim... Assim... Ahhhhh... Mais...!

Uruha gemia e mordia o ombro do moreno totalmente mergulhado nas reações impetuosas de seu corpo. Aoi não se cansava de provocar e acariciar o loiro que se contorcia de prazer entre seus braços... Que gemia e implorava desesperadamente no seu ouvido por mais. Não se cansava daquele jeito abandonado de fazer amor tão característico dele, com gemidos roucos acompanhados de palavras obscenas e incoerentes e que o deixava louco todas às vezes. Kouyou era sempre intenso e ele se empenhava bastante para que o loiro tivesse o máximo de si. Parou com a manipulação dos membros, ouvindo o protesto resmungado dele e passou a mão por entre as suas pernas, levantando-a e encaixando em torno de seu quadril. Colocou o braço livre para trás, tateando, sem parar de beijar e acariciar Uruha, encontrando o tubo de lubrificante em cima do criado mudo...

- Uh... É meu tesão...? – Beijava-o ardentemente quase perdendo o fôlego, as carícias em ritmo forte, precipitadas, aceleradas como os corações dos dois amantes. – Eu já vou... Dar mais... Ahhhh... – Era quase impossível de fazer o que se propunha com a mão de Uruha os masturbando daquele jeito, com os dedos pressionando os membros em movimentos lentos, do mesmo modo como ele estava fazendo minutos antes.

Empurrou a tampa pra cima com os dedos, abrindo e virando-o, colocando um pouco em sua mão, deixando o tubo aberto cair na cama. Sua mão passou por baixo da perna dele e voltou ao meio das nádegas, o movimento sendo facilitado pelo loiro que levantou a perna ainda mais, envolvendo sua cintura. Espalhou o lubrificante e em movimento contínuo deixou que seu dedo escorregasse para dentro dele. Acariciava-o com o dedo médio entrando e saindo precipitadamente, alargando e o preparando com dois e depois com três dedos. Alternando movimentos bruscos e profundos com delicados e lentos, brincando e provocando o loiro que gemia grudado em seu corpo, que acompanhava os seus movimentos, fazendo o mesmo nos membros presos em sua mão.

- Aoi... Aoi... Ahhhh... Você está... Brincando... – Dizia entre os beijos e as mordidas do moreno em seus mamilos. – Tá... Tá me enlouquecendo...

- E você... Gosta... Aiiii... – E foi interrompido pela mordida em seu ombro. – Selvagem...! Você gosta quando... – Penetrou os dedos nele profundamente. – Eu faço assim...!

- Ahhhhmmmmm...! – Uruha o empurrou, o movimento brusco interrompendo a carícia e jogando o moreno contra o colchão. – Não agüento mais... – Foi subindo sobre o moreno, montando em seu quadril. Sua mão encontrou o tubo aberto caído no colchão, ao lado deles. Colocou um pouco na palma, e tomou o membro rígido do moreno passando o gel por todo ele, apertando e esfregando com gula, com pressa...

- Vira amor... Fica de costas pra mim... – E Uruha obedeceu ao pedido, as mãos apoiando nas coxas do moreno, que segurava em sua cintura e no próprio membro, guiando os seus movimentos. Assim que sentiu seu corpo se encaixar, Uruha desceu o quadril, deixando que o membro o invadisse, mal sentindo a ínfima dor se comparada à urgência e ao prazer de ser preenchido por Aoi. – Ahhhh... Uru... – Aoi gemeu, sentindo-se envolvido, pressionado, aquecido...

O loiro mudou o ponto de apoio, firmando o corpo nas mãos agora posicionadas atrás de si, fazendo seu corpo se inclinar e o membro o tocar profundamente, no ponto de extremo prazer.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh... Aoooiii... – Arquejou, quase sem fôlego para falar. – De... Ahh... Delicioso...

- Mu-muito... Huuummmm... Desce o corpo, tesão... – As mãos de Aoi subiram pelo corpo do loiro apoiando-o. – Deita sobre mim... Ahhhmmmm... Mantendo o quadril no lugar... Ahhh... Assim...! – E as suas mãos passearam pelo corpo de Uruha, o pescoço e ombros à disposição da sua boca, tão faminta quanto o resto de seu corpo.

Seu braço esbarrou no tubo ao seu lado... E sua mão se besuntou com o gel, tomando o membro rígido do loiro entre os dedos, manipulando-o devagar...

- Ahhh... Ahhh... Aoi... Assim eu não agüento...

- Hummm... Minha delícia... – Gemeu no ouvido do loiro, mordendo o lóbulo... – Então... Não agüente... Mova-se... – Aoi pediu.

E o loiro moveu o quadril, penetrado profundamente, sendo acariciado no peito pela mão atrevida e no pescoço e no ombro pela boca indecente que mordia, lambia, o beijava e arranhava...

- Ahhh... Aoi... Ahhh... Ahhh... – E era tão intenso que lágrimas caíam de seus olhos, fechados ante tal volume de prazer... Seus dedos apertados entre seus dentes, sua mão fechada na nuca do moreno, os dedos enlaçados nas mechas do cabelo, puxando os fios negros...

E cada vez que se mexia sentia as estocadas profundas e seu membro pressionado fortemente. Estava sendo massageado por dentro e por fora, sendo tocado repetitivamente na próstata... Quanto mais acelerava o movimento mais enlouquecia Aoi e a si mesmo... E as sensações cresciam em seus corpos e os tomava cada vez mais violentamente...

- Ahhhhhhh... Uru... – Instintivamente seu quadril subia de encontro ao corpo sobre o seu... – Assim amor... Mais...

O prazer crescia, tomando seus corpos mais intensamente, velozes, violentos, a pele se arrepiando, os músculos se tensionando cada vez mais... Moviam-se com mais velocidade, mais força, mais perdidos nas sensações arrebatadoras do gozo que chegava e se avolumava e os varria de toda sanidade.

- Aoi... Ahhhmmm... AOOOOIIII...!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – O orgasmo o transpassou, contraindo todo seu corpo, explodindo em jatos na mão do moreno, arqueando ainda mais e pressionando o membro dentro de si em espasmos ritmados.

- URUUU... AAAAAAHHHHMMMMM...!!! – Aoi empurrou-se ainda mais fundo no corpo sobre o seu, preenchendo-o com seu sêmen, apertando-o em seus braços.

Seus corpos ainda se movimentavam freneticamente, prolongando a sensação de prazer, um prazer quase dolorido tal o tempo e intensidade dele. Então seus músculos começaram a afrouxar, eles foram parando e se abraçando, relaxando sobre o colchão, A respiração tão entrecortada que era impossível articular uma palavra sequer.

Aoi virou-os de lado, retirando-se com cuidado do interior do corpo ainda colado ao seu, passando as mãos lentamente pela pele suada, beijando de leve o ombro ao seu alcance, ouvindo o suspiro profundo do loiro descansando junto de si. Sentiu-o se mover em seu abraço, virando-se de frente para si. Os lábios inchados beijando-o carinhosamente.

- Yuu... Isso foi incrível! – Suas mãos enlaçaram o pescoço do moreno. – Você é sempre muito criativo na cama, mas hoje...

- Hoje... – Sorriu satisfeito e cansado. – Vi você vestido assim e fiquei doido de tesão. – Disse passando os dedos pelos cachos longos do aplique.

- Você 'sempre' me olha e fica doido de tesão, amor... – Disse ele rindo descontraído. – Mas me acordar no meio desse vendaval sexual...

- Eu sonhei com você... Que o conheci assim... Vestido com essa roupa, seus cabelos longos, num baile do século XVIII e você escondia o rosto com uma máscara negra... Lindo, Inocente e Sensual... SimpIesmente irresistível!

- Huuummmm... – Passou a língua sobre os lábios e o piercing do moreno, já animado e curioso pelos detalhes do sonho que o deixara daquele jeito. - Vem cá, me abraça, me beija e me conta mais desse sonho...

Puxou-o para cima de seu corpo, abraçando-o pela cintura, seu desejo despertando novamente, com o moreno acariciando seu corpo, sussurrando os detalhes em seu ouvido. E começaram tudo de novo... Bem do comecinho.

FIM.

* * *

Meus agradecimentos à minha amiga e beta Lady Anúbis, que betou pra mim rapidamente.

À todos que lerem, deixando reviews ou não, muito obrigada.

Samie.


End file.
